nrpmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial 1 - Welcome!
Tutorial 1 - Welcome! First off, I would like to thank you for joining us, and welcome to our roleplay! We are so glad you decided to take the time to check out the wiki to increase your knowledge on our roleplay. Before we begin on your journey to becoming a NRPMC master, we must tell you that if you have any questions, any at all. Please message the owner on Xbox One (Newt1242) or the Co-Owner (PowerExerious). *'Note, not a lot of links will be in this forum to minimize need to click*' Rules We get it, rules are boring. All rules within any server or game are always boring and tedious. But rules are rules, and we must ensure that everyone can have as much fun as possible. So without further delay, the rules :''' # '''Killing people outside of arenas are strictly prohibited. Killing someone outside of an arena is prohibited. Simply due to the fact that mass killing within the streets of The Kingdom of Rohan or near Saint-Johns River is just impracticable as well as impossible. Consequences for this are pretty weak, but continuous offences will be dealt with greater force. # Forging Money is Illegal Considering you are reading the Tutorial, you probably don't know about the Bank Note system. It essentially is where you take a certain amount of money based on the Pesarian Banking System and turn it into the bank. Once the bank has your money, they will return a bank note, which says how much-money you currently have on your account (Please note that forging is nearly impossible, we have records for each person on how much money they have.) # ' Roleplay is final' Because there are rules for players, there are also rules for admins. If a player is following the rules, and does something the admin does not like, that admin may not act or punish upon that player. You must know that if you are following the rules, and an admin punishes you (wrongly) please contact an admin* *PoweExerious,Newt1242 '''to name a few # '''Property Limits Your roleplay character may not hold more than one estate, because of the worlds small amount of player houses, we have to limit people to one estate until the admins and game creators have built enough for people to own multiple. Note that this does not mean you may not own farms, as farms and workshops are available to a limit of three. # Counties and Vassalization Within our roleplay we have a county and vassalization system based on how many properties you own within the game. If your character owns at least ; 1 estate and 2 base properties (farms, workshops, fishing huts, companies) you may go to the guild house located in the Town of Navarae. Once there you may ask an admin to set up a county for you, once done your title will change from 'Commoner' Name to 'Count' Name ''of your county's name. If you and another player decide to combine counties, you will become a Duchy, you will have to decide which one of you will be the Duke, which will change your title form Count to Duke. If you and 2 other players decide to combine counties, your Duchy / County will go to a Kingdom, where the title of the person who inherits the land will be named from Duke to King. The remaining two people within the Kingdom become Dukes. If at any point when you are apart of a kingdom, and you decide to leave, the kingdom / duchy you leave with rank down by one. Finally, if two Kingdoms combine together, one of the Kings becomes an Emperor and their realm becomes known as an Empire. The remaining people become Dukes and Counts, which is all decided by the Emperor. '''Ranks : Commoner , Man at Arms , Knight , Count , Duke , King , Emperor' # County / Duchy / Kingdom / Empire Warring. If you or your liege decides that a war with another county will be imminent, you will have to war it out on a battlefield preset and built by admins. Once a war is finished, you may take, or cede lands to/from other people. If you won the war, you may take one of the enemies properties, or take 2,500 coins from the enemies County , Duchy , Kingdom or Empire. That about sums it up for rules. If you think doing something might break a server rule or regulation not specifically given here, just ask an admin or owner, they are always happy to help! Next on our list is basic terms, slang of sorts. If you ever get lost when people are saying certain things, make sure to refer back to here to see what they're saying! # 'Bank Note : '''Referring to the amount of monetary value on a piece of paper, which they either hold on them or have in their bank account. # '''Rome : '''This is near and dear to everyone's heart in the fact that this was an old roleplay most of the players of the current one had played on. Unfortunately the roleplay's file was corrupted when the owner moved from one house to the other on a save drive. Because of the recent release of the game, slang might not be developed, and you might be safe from having to keep up with terms to forms of custom language. ''Have Fun! Hey, but this is just the start, we got a lot for where this came from, so get out there, make a name or multiple for yourself! Its a big world out there.